


Surprises

by chasethewind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thatmasquedgirl replied: How about a kiss under the mistletoe? (It's cheesy, I know.) Bonus points for AU (since I've been craving some awesome AU), but it's optional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to you this holiday season: 12 prompts I've randomly picked from my Tumblr queue that I'll be writing and posting every day until Christmas. Happy holidays, everyone! I hope you enjoy!

"Oh, and we need sugar and flour!" Felicity called out from the kitchen. "I don't have enough for the cookies." She paused at the threshold and peered out into the living room where Oliver stood in a thick parka, scarf, beanie, and gloves. "Thank you so much for doing this. I promise I'll pay you back someway. Especially since I'm using your sister's kitchen. And sending you out on Christmas Eve to get more supplies in the middle of a snow storm. Are you sure you want to do this? Because I can skip the cookies altogether and just stick with Jello."

He was smiling at her, that soft, warm smile that was only reserved for her. Oliver moved forward, his hands bracketing her shoulders. "Felicity, breathe," he said, gentling rubbing his fingers up and down her arms. She took a few deep breaths in and out, whatever nervous excitement she had flowing through her ebbing away. Once she was calm, he added, "It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll go get whatever it is you need. It's the least I can do considering you're saving my ass, after all."

It was her turn to smile. "What are girlfriends for? Especially ones that celebrate Hanukkah instead of Christmas?" Felicity replied. "Now go! Before the stores close and you get stuck out there in the cold!" She practically shoved him out the door just as Thea peeked out her bedroom door.

"Is he gone?" his sister asked once the front door was shut behind him.

"Yep!" Felicity said. "Now lets get to work!"

There was still much to do that Christmas Eve, things Oliver didn't know were happening. This was the first time he'd been home since returning from the island, so they wanted to make it special for him. The past three years had been rough in terms of Christmas for the Queens. The first year he'd been severely injured and had to stay in the hospital through New Years. The following year he'd nearly died of an overdose of blood coagulant. Then last year… Last year they'd had to mourn his passing.

Felicity refused to dwell on the past, though. This year would be the best Christmas Oliver had had since before the island. At that moment, she and Thea needed to set up the surprise party they'd been planning since the beginning of the month. All their friends knew about it and would be joining them shortly, if the weather decided to cooperate. Tonight, the worst snowstorm to hit Starling City was making it's presence known.

Somehow they'd managed to make Oliver believe everyone would be spending Christmas with their own families, and the main reason why Felicity was there (aside from being his girlfriend) was to help Thea bake Christmas cookies for the following day, just like the ones they used to have every Christmas while their parents were still alive. He hadn't been able to say no to that and had easily gone along with Thea's plan, asking Felicity to stay that evening just as the worst of the storm hit.

They'd faked not having enough supplies by storing the extra food and goodies they'd bought the previous day outside on her patio beneath the tarp that concealed the grill. Their plan was coming together quite nicely, and now with Oliver out of the house, they could start putting up decorations and setting the table.

Not even five minutes after they'd managed to get him out of the apartment, the first of their guests arrived. Diggle, Lyla, and little Sara stood out in the hallway with a surprising amount of gifts and a plate full of homemade lasagna. Roy arrived a minute or two later with store bought pumpkin, apple, and cherry pies along with several cans of whipped cream, just in case, and more presents to throw under the tree. Five minutes after him came the Lances along with Ted Grant, also carrying gifts and more food for the buffet Thea had begun to set up near the dining room table.

They all pitched in to help decorate the apartment, putting up decorations or setting the table, while Felicity finished cooking the turkey in the oven. The only reason she'd gotten away with having such a huge bird that night was for the simple fact that Oliver knew how much she loved leftovers. He'd reluctantly agreed after seeing how many things she'd managed to make with the leftovers from Thanksgiving dinner the month before.

Felicity kept an eye on her tablet the entire time, watching Oliver's tracker as it slowly made its way through the market several blocks away. He spent a considerable amount of time getting there, and even more time waiting in line before he was finally on his way back over an hour later. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd be a little frustrated after the ordeal, but considering it gave her and Thea some much needed time to get ready for the party, it was worth it just to see his reaction when he opened the door.

"Guys! He's coming! He's coming! Quick! Get ready!" Felicity said as she scurried out of the kitchen to corral their guests into the living room. They could hear his wet boots angrily clunk up the stairs until he was at the door.

"You do know how dangerous this is, right?" Diggle whispered.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be okay," Felicity whispered back. "Just so long as we don't make any sudden movements." Beside her, Diggle softly chuckled as he shook his head.

The key slid into the lock as Oliver grumbled, "These cookies better be worth it after the hell I just went through." The door swung open to reveal his snow covered form, shopping bags full of groceries at his feet.

"Surprise!" they all yelled in unison, and his head shot up, blue eyes wild with shock and something akin to fear as he took a defensive stance for just a moment before Olive really looked at his surroundings and saw all his friends and family standing there in the living room, bright faces smiling at him. He sagged against the doorframe and just shook his head.

"Merry Christmas!" Felicity said as she stepped out from the crowd and walked over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug, which Oliver returned immediately as he shook off excess snow all over her in retaliation. "Hey!" she scolded before stepping back, but he was smiling at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

The rest of the crowd joined them, hugging and wishing each other a happy holiday before they dispersed into the living room. Oliver remained at the door, though, simply looking at everything they'd managed to do in the hour he was gone. Only the tree had been up before he left, and now there was garland and twinkling lights and mistletoe strung up everywhere. The apartment smelled of pine and the delicious food everyone had brought for dinner.

"So, on a scale from one to ten, how surprised were you?" Felicity asked when she noticed he was still lingering by the door.

"Definitely a ten," Oliver replied. "Whose idea was this?"

"Thea's," she answered. "And maybe mine, too."

He looked down at her, pure love and adoration shining in those deep blue pools. "Come here," Oliver whispered before wrapping his arms around her and enveloping Felicity in a bear hug. "You know I love you, right?"

She giggled, "Of course I do. Just like you know I love you, too." Standing on the tips of her toes, she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Last I checked, there wasn't any mistletoe hanging over the front door," Roy snickered from the dining room table. "Can you guys quit making out for like five minutes and come eat? We're starving!"

Oliver shot him a glare as Felicity rolled her eyes. They were soon seated at the head of the table, large portions of homemade goodies in front of them. As the evening went on, the group slipped into easy conversation, talking about everything but Arrow related business. Captain Lance regaled them with stories of Christmases past with Laurel and Sara while Lyla and Diggle recounted their own memories of the holiday.

It was nice having them all together this year, and Felicity could see just how relaxed and happy Oliver was to have found a second family with all these people. After everything he'd been through, this was all she wanted to give him this Christmas. She was glad their plan had worked. And after dinner they gathered in the living room to eat pie, drink coffee, and open presents. Thea threw on her favorite holiday music before grabbing a sprig of mistletoe and hanging it over everyone's head, forcing kisses that weren't really forced at all.

When she set her sights on Oliver and Felicity, a not-so-subtle smile appeared on her lips. Yes, Oliver was sitting on the floor with his shoulder resting against Felicity's leg, but that didn't stop his sister from insisting they smooch just like all the other couples. Felicity was happy to lean down to his level, but he raised his hand to stop her.

"Not yet," Oliver said. "One more gift."

"But you already got me the new tablet I wanted for Hanukkah!" she protested as he reached beneath the tree and pulled up a medium sized box. It was set down in her lap as he looked up at her expectantly.

"Open it!"

Oliver was like a little boy, his eyes bright and smile even brighter as he waited for her to tear through the wrapping. Felicity simply shook her head as she peeled away the red and green shiny paper, discarding it on the floor beside them. Taking the lid off the box, she found a folded note and a smaller box inside, also wrapped in shiny red and green paper. All the note said was "Felicity."

"Oh-kay," she said as she picked up the second box and tore through the wrapping. Yet another note and box lay inside. This time, the card read, "Will."

The mystery of Oliver's gift had piqued her interest and Felicity quickly tore through the third box. Inside lay a fourth package, this time wrapped in green shiny paper with a note that read, "You."

She was so focused on the intriguing gift that she hadn't noticed everyone looking at them or the way Oliver had readjusted his position so he was sitting across from her. Felicity tore through the last of the wrapping to find a small black velvet box. Her heart began to race in her chest as she opened it. She expected to find something other than the note inside that read, "Marry Me?"

Her eyes shot up, zeroing in on Oliver where he sat on one knee in front of her, a beautiful two karat diamond ring encircled with emeralds on a platinum band held between his fingers. Tears sprung from her eyes as he took her hand and placed it on the tip of her finger.

"I was gonna do this tomorrow, but everyone's here, so..." Oliver didn't get to finish what he was saying before she pushed her finger through the band and threw her arms around him, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Felicity wept. "Yes, a thousand times yes!"

And as Thea held the mistletoe over their heads, they kissed as their friends and family clapped and congratulated them. Felicity could see the absolute joy on Oliver's face as he stared back at her once they parted. "I love you," he mouthed, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you, too," she replied.

"You've made me the happiest man alive," Oliver whispered. "Thank you."

"All I wanted was to make you happy this Christmas," Felicity said. "I guess my job is done." She smiled before brushing his nose against his and leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
